1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose storage means particularly adapted for use in an appliance such as an automatic washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Home appliances such as, for example, an automatic washing machine, are provided with hoses that connect the appliance to a water source, such as a hot and cold water line, and a discharge line for discharging the water used by the appliance. For example, an automatic washing machine typically includes two inlet hoses, one for cold water and one for hot water, and a drain hose for discharging the water used to wash and rinse. Once the appliance is located in the home of the consumer, it is necessary for a serviceperson or the consumer to access the hoses so that the appliance can be set up for operation. However, these hoses typically are stored somewhere within the appliance so that they are not damaged during shipment of the appliance. Accordingly, the method of storing the hoses must be tempered with the need of access to the hoses so that the hoses can be attached to the inlets for the hot and cold water and to insure that the drain hose is situated in a suitable drain.
Usually, the hoses are loosely located within the appliance. For example, it is known to roll up and locate the hoses in the tub of the automatic washer for shipment of the appliance to the consumer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,188 discloses a hose retractor for a portable appliance. As disclosed, the hoses are located normally stored within the cabinet when the appliance is not in use and pulled out for connection to a sink faucet. A hose retracting device facilitates retraction and storage of the hoses in the cabinet.
It would be advantageous to have an appliance that includes means for securing the hoses within the appliance yet provides a means for allowing easy access to the hoses to make the appliance operational.